London's Encounter
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak diduga saat liburan di London... Kisah kecil mereka di bawah derasnya hujan musim gugur... Warning : AT / For Infantrum Challenge : Pariwisata


**A/N **: Yosha! *teriak kenceng-kenceng* *dimarahin karena udah malam* Akhirnya nih fic selesai juga... Ini udah saya tulis sejak sebelum ulang tahun Naoto... jadi sekitar 20-an April... Dan baru selesai nya sekarang?! Saya betul-betul tukang ngaret... *digebukin warga* Udah itu ini fic oneshot terpanjang saya lagi =w= Tolong maafkan kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung ya...

Ini awalnya sekalian buat hadiah ulang tahunnya Naoto sama ulang tahun temen saya, Fuyuri Shimizu, yang sekitar sebulan lewat dikit setelah ulang tahun Naoto, tapi karena kemalesan saya... Jadinya baru selesai sekarang~ silahkan lempari saya pakai apa pun yang ada di dekat anda~ *dilempar perisai sama Kanji*

Satu lagi, karena ini saya tulis pas malem-malem, jadi kalau ada kesalahan sama typo, tolong kasih tahu ya~ oyasuminasai~ *tidur*

**For Infantrum Challenge : Pariwisata**

**Disclaimer **: Persona 4 milik Atlus~~~

* * *

Awan gelap mulai menutupi langit biru dan terangnya matahari London. Tetesan hujan turun dengan perlahan, membasahi aspal kasar lalu mengalir sesuai dengan lengkungan jalan.

Seorang pemuda berambut keabuan berumur sekitar 12 tahun menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit, di tangannya terdapat sebuah plastik yang siap dibuka kapan saja.

"Ternyata memang akan hujan," pemuda di sebelahnya, dan juga seumuran dengannya, mengeluh sembari membuka payung oranye miliknya, "untunglah kita sudah menyiapkan payung, ya kan, Souji?"

Saat namanya dipanggil, pemuda bernama Souji itu tidak merespon, matanya menerawang jauh ke atas tanpa terganggu oleh air hujan, seakan-akan dapat melihat sesuatu dibalik awan hujan langit.

Karena merasa tidak didengarkan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah temannya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian, "Souji?"

Pemuda itu menggoncang tubuh temannya, dan akhirnya mendapatkan perhatiannya, "ng? ah, maaf, ada apa tadi, Yosuke?" Ia merespon dengan sedikit terkejut.

Yosuke menatap temannya itu agak lama, kesal karena tidak dianggap saat berbicara, tapi Ia buang perasaan kesal itu jauh-jauh, "buka payungmu! Kau mau basah sampai kapan!"

Dengan terburu-buru, Souji membuka payungnya dan menggunakannya, "maaf, tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu…"

"Memikirkan Yukiko maksudmu?" Tanya Yosuke dengan nada jahil, kakinya mulai menapaki jalur pejalan kaki, "dia pasti baik-baik saja kok, dia pandai berbaur, cantik lagi, jadi dia pasti bisa bertahan di asrama sini."

Souji menghela napas, "aku sendiri tahu soal itu. Lagi pula, sudah keinginannya untuk bersekolah di sini kan? Dan, Chie juga ada bersamanya…" Ia melihat wajah temannya yang merona merah saat Ia menyebutkan nama 'Chie', "bukankah kau yang harusnya sedang memikirkan Chie? Kalian akan jarang bertemu mulai sekarang…"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Rona di wajah Yosuke semakin terlihat, "aku 'sangat' senang sekali karena aku tidak perlu mentraktirnya lagi untuk waktu yang lama!" Ia berbicara dengan lantang, tapi terdengar nada sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Lihat kan? Kau kesepian tanpa dia…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak! …"

…

Souji menghentikan langkahnya, ocehan Yosuke masih terdengar beberapa langkah di depannya. Setelah mengetahui pemuda keabuan itu tidak ada di sebelahnya, Yosuke membalikkan tubuhnya, "ada apa lagi sekarang?"

Seorang anak laki-laki, begitulah dari penampilan anak tersebut, terduduk menyandar disalah satu dinding pertokoan berbatu bata merah. Ia memeluk kakinya, rambut biru gelapnya yang basah menggantung di depan wajahnya, tubuhnya bergetar akibat kedinginan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Souji sembari memayungi anak itu.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya, iris keabuan yang sama dengan sang pemuda saling bertemu satu sama lain. Tapi cepat-cepat Ia memalingkan wajah, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

Setelah Souji perhatikan lebih baik, anak itu hanya berusia kurang lebih setahun lebih muda darinya.

"Apakah kau tersesat?" Tanyanya lagi, kemudian membungkuk dihadapan anak itu.

"A- Aku tidak tersesat!" Suara sesenggukan terdengar disela-sela kalimat anak itu.

"Siapa anak ini?" Yosuke mendekati mereka berdua, lalu bertanya dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Keduanya terdiam, suara hujan menderu di gendang telinga masing-masing.

Beberapa lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tubuh anak itu semakin bergetar menahan dingin, walaupun Ia tidak semakin basah terkena hujan, angin musim gugur yang menerpanya tentu saja membuatnya kedinginan.

Souji melepas mantel yang dikenakannya, lalu memakaikannya pada anak itu, "sebaiknya kau ikut kami ke hotel…" Ia membantu anak itu berdiri.

"Tapi!" Anak itu menolak, kemudian langsung dipotong oleh Souji.

"Kalau kita menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda, kau bisa saja terkena demam," Souji menarik tangan anak itu agar mengikutinya, "besok kita akan mencari orang tuamu."

Anak itu tidak menyahut lagi, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah memperhatikan kemeja putih bersih dan celana berwarna biru panjang yang dikenakannya, keheningan yang cukup aneh bagi Souji.

"Kenapa?" Ia memecah keheningan, sedikit ragu karena anak itu tidak mau melihatnya.

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada…" Jawab anak itu, dikencangkan genggamannya pada tangan Souji.

Rasa bersalah menyelimuti Souji, Ia tahu apa maksud dari ucapan anak itu, lalu Ia katupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya agar tidak berbicara lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah!" Yosuke yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara memukul pelan punggung kecil anak itu, "ayo kita tinggalkan topik yang menyedihkan ini! Lagi pula kita sudah sampai!"

.

"Kau bisa menggunakan pakaianku dulu sementara bajumu dikeringkan…" Ucap Yosuke, sembari memberikan sepasang kemeja dan celana panjang pada anak itu.

Anak itu menerimanya dengan anggukan kecil, lalu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, tanpa sedikitpun bersuara.

Malas untuk memperhatikan, Souji memandangi pemandangan kota London yang entah kenapa memberikan kesan hangat dengan lampu-lampu jalan berwarna oranye terang menyinari jalan di antara bangunan-bangunan yang terkesan klasik dari ketinggian dua belas lantai hotel tempatnya berada.

"Big Ben… London's Eye… London Bridge… " Yosuke memecah lamunan partner-nya tersebut, kemudian menunjuk tempat-tempat yang disebutkannya dengan jari telunjuk dari balik kaca yang membatasinya dari dunia.

Pemuda berambut keabuan itu hanya terdiam, sesuatu yang cukup jarang dilakukannya. Matanya tetap melekat pada pemandangan pusat kota England itu.

"Kalau Chie ada di sini, mungkin Ia akan mendorongmu ke dalam Sungai Thames dan membiarkan suhu air musim ini membekukanmu," tangan kiri Yosuke memegang bagian belakang lehernya, sedangkan tangan kanan pada pinggang.

"Berisik, dia tidak sedang ada di sini, lagi pula hanya kau atau tidak Kuma yang bisa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu…" Dengan mata tertutup, Souji mementahkan pernyataan Yosuke begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu…" Kesal, Yosuke mengumpat pelan, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari belakang mereka. Yosuke yang lebih dulu melihat ke sumber suara tertawa tertahan, "tampaknya terlalu besar untukmu ya."

Anak itu terus memperhatikan pakaiannya yang longgar –terlalu longgar lebih tepatnya– dan celana panjang yang mencapai lantai. Dengan terburu-buru, Ia segera melipat kedua ujung celananya sampai semata kaki lalu berusaha merapikan kemejanya sebisa mungkin.

Tanpa menghiraukan Yosuke, Souji menunjuk salah satu dari dua kasur di kamar mereka berada, "kau bisa tidur di kasur itu, biar aku dan Yosuke tidur sekasur."

"Terima kasih…" Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berucap, "maaf belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Shirogane Naoto… Maaf telah merepotkan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja…" Pemuda keabuan itu menjawab dengan nada agak datar, "namaku Seta Souji, ini Hanamura Yosuke. Sudahlah Yosuke! Berhentilah tertawa!"

"Maaf, maaf…" Teman sekamar Souji itu berusaha menghentikan tawanya, tangannya mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, "anggap saja kamar sendiri."

"Baiklah… Terima kasih banyak…" Anak bernama Naoto itu langsung menuju kasur yang telah ditetapkan Souji sebagai alas tidurnya malam ini, "selamat malam…"

"Selamat malam…" Souji bergumam kecil.

.

Sejujurnya, Souji sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Tapi waktu yang sudah larut malam ini tidak mendukungnya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar, dan jika Ia menghidupkan TV, mungkin saja dapat membangunkan teman sekamarnya.

Sembari mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman, bayang-bayang samar masa lalu muncul di permukaan pikirannya.

Ia dan Yosuke memang sudah berteman sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar… Bahkan mereka menjadi lebih dekat sejak mengetahui bahwa orang tua keduanya adalah sahabat. Tidaklah salah jika orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua akan berpikir saudara jauh dari kedekatan mereka.

Lalu mereka bertemu dengan Chie dan Yukiko saat kelas empat. Yosuke lah yang pertama kali menyapa mereka berdua, yang akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah tendangan keras dari Chie. Souji yang akhirnya pasrah melihat Yosuke, menyapa Yukiko dan dijawab dengan ramah, dan begitulah seterusnya.

Souji balikkan tubuhnya, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai.

Semakin hari, kedekatan mereka berempat memang makin erat, terutama Yosuke dan Chie (menurut Souji). Tapi entah mengapa, teman-teman sekelasnya terus mempertanyakan apakah Souji mempunyai sebuah hubungan bersama Yukiko, yang tentunya langsung disangkal oleh Souji dengan berkata 'kami hanya teman biasa.'

Salah satu orang yang selalu mengejeknya tentang itu adalah Yosuke. Dan juga sejak Yukiko dan Chie berniat melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di London, Inggris ini, Yosuke terus saja mengusiknya tentang itu, berapa kali pun Ia menyangkal.

"Bisakah Ia berhenti berkata seperti itu…" Souji mendesah pelan.

"Uhh…"

"?" Souji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Naoto, yang sekarang sedang menggulungkan tubuhnya yang tidak berselimut, memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil erat-erat.

Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu banyak membuat suara, Souji berjalan ke tempat tidur sebelahnya, lalu memperhatikan wajah tamu kamarnya yang memerah. Salah satu tangannya Ia taruh di dahinya sendiri, sedangkan tangan lainnya Ia letakkan di dahi anak berambut biru itu.

"Dia demam…" Souji kembali mendesah, tidaklah aneh bagi seseorang untuk mendapatkan demam setelah basah terkena hujan musim gugur.

Perlahan, Ia menyelimuti Naoto dengan selimut tebal, menutupi nyaris keseluruhan tubuh anak itu kecuali bagian wajah. Setelah yakin dia sudah cukup hangat, Souji beranjak dari tempat tidur Naoto untuk kembali ke tempat nya beristirahat.

"Ayah… Ibu…"

Souji memutar kepalanya, menatap anak yang tertidur itu menitikkan air mata tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya.

Rasa simpati menggerakkan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu untuk kembali duduk di samping Naoto, mengelus rambutnya pelan dan berharap bisa menenangkannya.

.

"Naoto, kau ingin ke mana hari ini?" tanya Yosuke, mereka bertiga telah berjalan-jalan tanpa arah selama setengah jam, dan Ia sudah bosan hanya melihat-lihat bangunan.

Anak yang diberi pertanyaan beberapa saat yang lalu itu menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap Yosuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"A- Apa tidak apa-apa?" Naoto menjawab dengan malu-malu, rona merah tipis mewarnai wajahnya.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kami berdua –aku dan Souji– tidak mau melakukan apa-pun hari ini," Yosuke merangkul Souji, yang tidak mengelak dan hanya memasang wajah datar.

Naoto berbalik menatap Souji, tetap sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan keinginannya dan mengharapkan persetujuan dari pemilik _poker face _itu.

"Aku akan ikut ke manapun kamu mau," Souji tersenyum ramah, menampakkan ekspresi yang jarang sekali Ia tunjukkan.

"K- Kalau begitu…" Naoto meneguk ludahnya, lalu mengatakan tempat tujuannya dengan pelan, "Sherlock Holmes… Museum…"

Warna wajah anak yang lebih muda itu merah padam, kepalanya ditundukkannya dalam-dalam, merasa malu untuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya yang tidak biasa.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke sana," Souji melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Yosuke lalu memberikan tatapan singkat padanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Setelah mendapat jawaban Yosuke, Ia memanggil taksi dengan mengangkat tangannya, dan secara perlahan, mobil berwarna kuning terang itu berhenti dihadapannya.

Membuka pintu taksi, Souji membiarkan kedua temannya masuk terlebih dahulu, dengan Yosuke duduk di ujung kursi belakang, Naoto di tengah dan Souji di ujung lainnya sembari menutup pintu. Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengatakan destinasi mereka pada sang supir dan mobil mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Ka- Kalian tidak apa-apa soal ini? La- Lagi pula, bukankah itu tempat yang lebih cocok untuk didatangi oleh orang dewasa daripada kita? Bu- Bukankah…" Naoto memelankan suaranya, "itu sesuatu yang aneh untuk didatangi anak kecil sepertiku…?"

"Apa maksudmu aneh?" Souji menaruh tangan kecilnya di atas kepala tamu mereka, mengelusnya pelan, "itu tempat yang terbuka untuk umum, bisa didatangi oleh semua umur, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi ke sana untuk berwisata…"

"Selain itu, Souji juga penggemar berat Sherlock Holmes!" Yosuke tersenyum lebar pada Naoto, memberitahukan kesenangan teman karibnya yang belum pernah dikatakan pada orang lain.

"Y- Ya… Itu juga…" Wajah Souji merona merah, berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dengan menatap jalan dari balik kaca mobil bergerak yang dinaikinya.

"Terima kasih…" Naoto mengembangkan sebuah senyum manis saat melihat sikap Souji.

"Naoto!" Souji tiba-tiba memanggil 'pemuda' yang lebih muda tersebut, "apakah kau tinggal di sini? Mungkin setelah kita melihat-lihat Museum, kita bisa berkeliling…" Pemuda itu berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ti- Tidak, aku tidak tinggal di sini, aku hanya ke sini bersama kakek dan sekretarisnya. Karena mereka sibuk, jadi aku berjalan-jalan sendiri dan tanpa sadar, kemarin aku sudah tersesat…"

Souji kembali teringat tentang orang tua Naoto yang sudah tiada, dan kembali memutar otak untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka kembali saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi mulai memelankan lajunya, "O- Oh! Kita sudah sampai! Mari kita lihat-lihat!"

.

Pemandangan dalam Museum itu memang terlihat tepat seperti bayangan yang dibayangkan Souji setiap kali membaca novel detektif kesukaannya tersebut. Kesan klasik tahun 80-an melekat pada setiap perabotan yang terdapat pada ruangan yang pertama kali mereka bertiga masuki.

Dengan wajah berbinar, Naoto segera berlari menuju meja tengah di depan perapian, tempat yang, dalam buku, menjadi tempat bersantai Sherlock dan juga Dr. Watson saat senggang ataupun menunggu klien.

Souji yang hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Naoto yang tiba-tiba seperti anak-anak yang menemukan mainan kesukaannya itu, setelah menatap sekitar dan mematri pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihat dan selalu ingin dia lihat itu dalam pikirannya, Ia bertanya kepada penjaga Museum –dalam bahasa inggris– apakah mereka bisa melihat-lihat lantai atas.

"Naoto," Souji menghampiri anak berambut biru itu, "mau melihat lantai atas?"

.

Dengan Yosuke yang lebih tertarik untuk melihat bagian luar Museum, Souji dan Naoto menaiki tangga dalam diam. Cukup jarang Museum yang cukup terkenal ini sepi pengunjung.

Sesampainya mereka di atas, mereka mendapati dua kamar tidur, lalu memasuki salah satunya. Suasana dalamnya sangatlah nyaman, Souji dapat membayangkan saat Sherlock lebih memilih untuk berada di ruangannya ini selama beberapa hari, yang sering sekali membingungkan Dr. Watson.

Souji mendekati sebuah meja yang penuh tertutupi oleh gelas-gelas uji coba, yang membuat imajinasi pemuda itu kembali bermain senang, seakan-akan dia bisa melihat Sherlock dengan wajah antusias, melakukan berbagai macam eksperimen aneh tapi menakjubkan hasilnya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu Naoto?" Hampir melupakan teman berkunjungnya karena terlalu senang sendiri, Souji akhirnya kembali menyapa Naoto. Tapi Ia tidak mengharapkan raut wajah yang digunakan 'pemuda' itu.

Genangan air mata berusaha Ia tahan untuk mengalir di ujung matanya, Ia mengelus perlahan selimut lembut yang menutupi tempat tidur _queen size _satu-satunya di kamar itu.

"Kenapa Naoto?" Pemuda abu-abu itu menatap Naoto yang terdiam. Ia mengharapkan anak itu senang, bukan bersedih.

"Tidak…" Naoto menghapus air matanya, "aku hanya teringat pada orang tuaku… Sebelum mereka 'pergi', mereka pernah berjanji untuk datang ke sini… Dan sampai saat itu tiba, mereka berharap agar aku bisa menjadi detektif yang hebat seperti Sherlock Holmes…"

"Kau seorang detektif?"

"Belum bisa dikatakan seperti itu, karena aku masih tahap belajar… Seluruh anggota keluargaku telah menjadi detektif selama beberapa generasi… Dan mereka berharap aku bisa melanjutkannya dan menjadi generasi ke-5…"

"Hebat!"

"Eh?" Naoto yang tidak mengharapkan reaksi dari pemuda datar itu.

"Sudah berapa banyak kasus yang kau pecahkan? Apa kau tahu cara mengambil sidik jari? Apakah kau pernah memegang revolver sebelumnya?" Souji menyebutkan rentetan pertanyaan sekaligus, yang semakin lama semakin aneh karena terbawa suasana. Saat sadar akan kelakuannya, Ia menghentikan pertanyaannya dan dengan wajah merah padam berkata, "maaf…"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Di lain pihak, reaksi Naoto pun bukan sesuatu yang Souji pikirkan, anak itu tertawa lepas, sesuatu yang belum diperlihatkannya sejak kemarin malam pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar juga, Souji ikut tertawa bersama teman mudanya itu, mengisi ruangan penuh perabotan itu dengan tawa senang.

Beberapa lama mereka tertawa, memenuhi hati mereka dengan rasa lega dan senang yang tidak bisa mereka deskripsikan secara langsung. Setelah berhasil menormalkan kembali napas mereka, Naoto memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertanya seperti itu, Souji-san."

"Benarkah? Maaf jika itu mengganggu, aku belum pernah bertemu detektif asli sebelumnya, dan lagi pula, aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan tertawa seperti itu, Naoto."

"Maaf kalau tawa itu mengganggu," Naoto membalas kalimat Souji dengan hal yang serupa.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang suka misteri, apalagi seorang detektif!" Mata pemuda yang lebih tua itu kembali berbinar, sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar tidur yang berwarna putih polos.

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, aku masih belajar, Souji-san, kasus yang pernah kupecahkan masih selalu dibantu oleh kakekku, jadi aku masih belum bisa dikatakan telah menyelesaikan suatu kasus… Aku juga masih melatih berbagai macam keahlian lainnya yang bisa membantu memecahkan kasus…"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau lain kali kau mengajariku salah satu darinya?" Souji bertanya dengan antusias.

"Te- Tentu…" Naoto mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata berbinar Souji. Belum pernah ada orang yang memintanya mengajari hal yang dianggap orang lain itu 'dewasa'.

Suara dentangan sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas tempat tidur memotong pembicaraan keduanya, mengingatkan kembali pada Souji akan waktu dan membuatnya lupa akan antusiasmenya tadi.

"Sudah jam 5 petang?! Ayo cepat kita bertemu Yosuke di bawah! Dia pasti sudah lelah menunggu kita di bawah!" Souji menarik lengan Naoto agar ikut bersamanya, "oh ya, Naoto, apakah kau tahu di mana kau menginap? Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana!"

"Baiklah," Sembari berlari menuruni tangga, Naoto bisa merasakan tangan hangat Souji melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

.

Saat sampai di hotel tempat Naoto menginap, kakeknya segera menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas, lalu memegang tangan kecil Naoto dengan tangan besarnya.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki pintu hotel, Naoto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Souji dan Yosuke yang berada di dalam taksi, lalu membungkuk.

"Terima kasih, Souji-san," ucapnya, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama, kami juga jadi menikmati liburan kami, jadi tidak perlu berterima kasih," Souji tersenyum ramah, menunjukkan karisma yang menarik orang lain padanya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," Naoto kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan ke arah Kakek dan sekretarisnya yang berada di ambang pintu masuk.

Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundak Naoto, membuatnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Souji yang kembali mengelus rambutnya lembut, "kau pasti akan menjadi detektif yang hebat…"

Rona merah tipis kembali menutupi wajah Naoto. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku pasti akan menjadi detektif yang hebat…"


End file.
